temptation
by The majors fallen angel
Summary: "How could you do this?" he whispers, "How could you resist?"
1. Chapter 1

TEMPTATION

_**YEAH SO I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE…THIS IS JUST RANDOM…SO READ IT!**_

"There is no excuse for fighting the way you did. You have poisoned blood running through your veins. A warrior like Maria should be dead. And now you are sitting here scratching your head wondering what's next. When it should already be finished;

Its brute strength that determines the outcome of a battle not goodness, the mighty survive and the weakling perish

Is this the kind of faith you want for yourself?"

I watched him as he took his rant…his golden hair in a mess…his eyes fool of anger…hatred.

"I have but no choice, I have chosen no faith…" but he is too lost in his anger to listen.

"Oh yes. Know there is an excuse; you're as soft as he is…And I'm tired of playing around." He begins to pace.

"What you are making no sense. I am not weak… I have no clue of what or whom you speak of." He looks towards me…

"Then it seems we have been double crossed. We don't know when or what type of chaos will occur but there is hope that we can try to save many.

Tho you enjoy the killing."

I look away… "Are you denying it? Have you not killed most of my comrades?" I stay silent for I cannot deny it…. "HAHA...You don't have to deny it, you can't fight your genes….its faith!"

Anger flashes through me "I do not want that kind of world, I do not want a world of senseless killing" it does not faze him. He does not believe me.

"You don't want that kind of world? Haahh! You lie! Conflict will breed conflict new hatred will arise, and then when the war is over we will steadily expand our sphere of influence."

I laugh at his stupid thoughts…there is no way that they can win, it is too late. "Good good, but the war is already been one, so why should I care?"

He begins to shake with anger…"AH! How dare you! You think it's funny?" he screams. "You are just like Naomi..." I look towards him with curiosity... "Naomi? I no such person" I tell him.

"HAH you lie!" he accuses... "You do not care…you do not wish to fight the battle…"

I stare into his eyes…maybe in hope of getting through to him… "You would not understand anything, for we all fight battles…. and this Naomi… is nor my friend or foe."

"You stand by and do nothing while your husband causes chaos…thanks to him; our world is in great danger. If you don't believe me, ask your precious riley" he spit out…

I smile slightly… "i will ask him nothing...for he is but a pawn in this game...he is of no importance to me...and i will do nothing that u ask me..For I am the one in power not you! And of what business is all this to you?" I scream at him…anger rages through me…how dare he try to tell what to do…I am about to scream for the guards when he interrupts me.

"Maybe he is a figurehead here but he is the one who is still in control of this operation, but you could stop him know, but you will not, because you do not want to, do you?" he speaks the words with less anger as the others. He almost sounds pained…as tho he does not want to believe the words himself.

"I will stop him when I wish. For I will take control soon, but until then...i will control him, he will do as I wish, when I wish. And you. What has this little talk got for you to gain…for I will not change my mind? I am your queen. I am your master. Yet u question me…You question your superior …this talk has changed nothing…so you can join me…or face being destroyed with the others." I tell him in an emotionless tone.

I watch as his anger leaves his eyes…as tho all hope had left him… "I am sorry master...i wish to join you. You are right…I have no right to question you. But can you forgive me?" he asks. His eyes look into mine…looking for something.

I turn away from him could feel my resolve slowly beginning to crumble…my past feelings beginning to come to the surface… "HA but that is the problem…for you were once part of this…and then you betray me…question me..how do I know you will be loyal to me… how will I truly know of your allegiance…what makes you think that you are so special that I will take mercy on you…with a click of my fingers I could have you dead….it would not cause me any harm…" but off course it would…but he did not know that, I hoped.

I watch as he drops to his knees before me "of course master. You are correct…but for I am but only loyal to you. I wish to prove myself to you…to prove that my betrayal was nothing but a lapse of judgment….i now I have done unforgivable things but I wish to regain your trust. My lord…my master, my queen" I stare at him, for I had never seen him in such a vulnerable position before. I slowly begin to walk towards him…I watch as his ruby red eyes follow my every step with curiously and I could be wrong. But hope. "Your words I believe are the truth…yet saying such things. My husband. Your king is not as forgiving as me...he has no care to how is around him…he is to power hungry to care about you or any other, he will kill you no matter what I say…" I could hear the pain in my voice no matter how hard I tried to hide it.

"I understand my queen. But my queen…we could so easily end your husband and his reign of terror…for then we could take control…we could then steadily expand our sphere of influence, and if I were to be as so bold to say… I could be your loving husband" he stares at me in hope…and love. I stop in my tracks…his words shock me yet…I was not upset to hear them…i could feel my need to just run to him…to rap myself in his arms…too love him.

I watch as he gets up and begins to walk towards me….i slowly begin to walk backwards…no…I would not fall in this trap again…I will not love him "but. No...NO...we must not think such things. Let alone speak them…he may be a bastard…a monster. But he is still our king. He is still my husband…we would get caught…we would be killed…no we can't do it it's crazy… such temptation...such treachery...yet just the words spoken taste so sweet on my tongue...no..no..you this is all you…you are poisoning my mind with such poisonous thoughts...with such treacherous thoughts...no..NO...this is wrong this is all wrong...you must leave..." I scream.

My back hits a wall…he pulls me close…..his arm around my waist…I could his fingers run through my hair…his breath on my cheek and neck…. His lips so close to mine…"How could you do this?" he whispers, "How could you resist?"

_**Ok…yeah this is just something I wrote when I was bored…its probably confusing**_

…_**sorry about that...so do u think it has potential…tell me how to improve it…tell me some ideas for the story…should I just quit…tell me plzz review plz plz plz review review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so to all that are still reading my stories :D I have not given up on any of them. I have been a bit busy but I will try and up date at least one within the next two weeks. I'm sorry for the wait.

Thank you to all who have reviewed, favourite or followed and just thanks lol XD

Lov The majors fallen angel xxx


End file.
